Hamukatsu
|Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Affiliation = Team Hamukatsu Katta Kirifuda (Partner) |Signature = Various version of himself Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader }} Hamukatsu is first introduced in Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Katta's pet hamster and companion. During the events in Versus Revolution Final, he eventually turns into a card and creature spirit. He and his Revolutionary comrades "Team Hamukatsu" partners up with Katta in the battle against the organization "Rare Killers" and the final enemy Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. Appearance He is a hamster with orange fur and a white belly. He has a yellow 'V' mark on his forehead and a red circle on his belly, making Katta mistook him for Katsudon. He was normally seen sitting on either Katta's head or shoulder. As a creature spirit when used in battle, his appearance is slightly similar to Katsudon and was much bigger than his regular hamster size. He has the mark of Team Hamukatsu on his chest, a set of clothing and a scarf tied on his neck. He even grows a horn on his head and sprouts a tail. His main weapon is a set of nunchucks when used in a duel. He can also pilot Briking, Deluxe. As Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind, he still retains his previous appearance as Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind but with some differences. The "V" mark on his forehead resembles more like Katta's "Victory Mode", a cape was worn on his back and he uses a different set of nunchucks. As Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1, he dons on a blue armor jacket, a set of leg guards and a white cape. The "V" mark on his forehead appears more solid, which resembles a crown and his horns extend to his back. He wields a sword and shield in combat. Personality He always accompanies Katta, even when he was dueling. Like Katsudon, he even has a liking for curry buns. He values friendships and shows concern towards Katta, shown when he brought a curry bun to Katta in Katta's duel against Dragon Ryu and trying to wake him up when he was knocked out by Duema Mouse after falling to the underground city. On some occasions, he was shown to be sleeping even at the most inappropriate times; during Katta's duel against his older brother Shobu till Katta gains an advantage and slept throughout Katta's second duel against Ultra Buddara. During the events of VSRF, he gains an ability to talk and transforming into a card along with his comrades when used in battle. He became a reliable ally of Katta in duels together with his comrades. He has the tendency to admire Bosskatsu in different situations. In the special episode, he was shown to be capable of playing Duel Masters, even using the same strategy as Katta. He ends his sentences with 'chow chow' and also shouts 'dorondorngo' when he used in duels like Katsudon. Anime Duel Masters Versus He was Katta Kirifuda's pet hamster. Katta received him from Lulu Takigawa as a companion. When Katta first received Hamukatsu, he mistook him for Katsudon, his former creature partner. In episode 26, he accompanied Katta and Lulu during their school trip to Kyoto. He and Katta were both tied up by Gyou when Katta intercepted Gyou's attention. When Lulu lost, he bit through the bandages to free Katta and was also enraged by what Gyou had done to her. When Katta was affected by Gyou's poison, he quickly returns to the hotel and draw out to Lulu about his situation. Lulu gave him curry bread and was instructed to give it to Katta. Hamukatsu made it in time to cure Katta, in which the latter managed to win the duel. In episode 30 he and Katta were brought to the deserted island. While Katta was dueling against Dragon Ryu, he and the other hamsters in the sunflower field brought him curry bread, giving Katta the confidence to continue. Katta brought him up to his side and was also equally surprised as Katta when Dragon Ryu and Oka Reiko combined. During the second challenge, he was able to recognize Mai Kirifuda, who was wearing a disguise and tried to reason with Katta, but his owner failed to recognize her until the final turns of the duel. In the final challenge, he sleeps when Katta duels his long lost brother Shobu, only waking up when Katta gains an advantage. Before Katta enters the stadium, he was in the locker room together with Katta and Lulu. Hamukatsu laughs at Lulu's dreamy thoughts of being together with Katta, but Lulu grabs and scares him to not interfere with her affairs. Katta then placed him in his jacket hood, still frightened by Lulu's scare. In episode 40, he arrived together with Katta and his friends to help Lucifer. He frees Justice, Helen and Yohdel by biting through the bandages and was also angered by Gyou's tactics. He also watches the semi-final match between Kojiro and Lucifer and like Katta, he cheers for Lucifer. He makes his appearance with Katta again in episode 45. He along with the others celebrate Katta's victory in the finals. When Lulu was reading her journal about the National Tournament, he replays her Blue Rose music box but got a scare from her as a result. He was later seen with Katta reading his brother's letter. He was present during the time Katta was as school and considers Katta's jealousy towards Lucifer in being popular frightening. He was with Katta when Lucifer guided Katta to the final duel location and tumbled out of Katta's head when the later tripped over upon hearing the future. During Katta's duel against Lucifer, he helped Katta in choosing the cards on his hand. However, Lucifer had predicted the face-down cards that Hamukatsu had chosen, leaving both of them flabbergasted. He cheers and followed Katta's actions thought the whole duel while sitting on Katta's head. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He and Katta was shown about the strange sightings within the park by Lulu. When they were about to have their meal in the bridge, they got kidnapped by Basara. During the high-speed motorbike ride to the motorbike arena within the park, Hamukatsu got dizzy and got thrown off together with Katta at the end of the ride. After Katta's loss, he also fell to the underground city and tries to wake Katta up after he was knocked out by Duemouse. In the hot springs, he sneaks into the girls' section after Wakamari's failed attempt but got chased by them, causing a ruckus. He crashed onto the Flaming Meracchi fountain and found the Flaming Meratchi card hidden in the fountain. He got thrown away back to the boys' section with the card and was caught by Ultra Buddara who tried to stop the group from gathering the cards by Hakase's orders. After Katta won in a duel, he was freed along with the card and escaped the hot springs when it was about to self-destruct. During Katta's search to save his friends, Hamukatsu noticed a suspicious lever, prompting Katta to turn it and was revealed to be part of Gachirobo. After Katta defeated Gachirobo, he was on Katta's head and was shot out of the underground city back to the surface. During one of the events in the summer holidays, he was kept in Lucifer's coat as one of the venues of the event was cold and watched Katta and Helen's duel. After Katta was narrowly saved from the organization's assault by Kojiro, he assisted Katta in making up for the lost time. He even assisted Katta in his trip in meeting Shobu, who have the answers in fighting Dokindam X, though he was played by Shobu's strategy of stopping Gyou from disrupting their duel training. After Benny Haha's plans were foiled by Duemouse, he was kidnapped by him without Katta realizing the situation. However, during Katta's final duel against Benny Haha, he was saved by Bucyake, allowing Katta to go all out on his opponent without any hindrance. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final When Katta and his friends went to school, they did not notice a hamster named Bosskatsu sneakingly enters Katta's hair and pushed Hamukatsu out of a way together with a card frame. When Katta accidentally stepped on Hamukatsu along with the card frame, it results in him being merged with the card and gains an ability to speak, much to their surprise. Due to this, he caught the attention of a transfer student, Ijiwaru Nokiyomori who is secretly a member of the Rare Killers who attempts to take him due to his rarity of the card being able to talk. in the Duel Field]] Hamukatsu reveals his creature form as Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind in the creature world field, which amazes Katta. However, it was short-lived as he was sent back to the hand by Aqua Surfer shield trigger, much to his annoyance. Katta eventually draws Bosskatsu, who comes in the form of Bosskatsu, Man 2, much to their surprise as he was not in the deck before and have slipped himself into it. Hamukatsu was summoned again to fight Nokiyomori's Walsura Prince S despite the power difference under Bosskatsu's order, but the true intention is to activate the Revolution Change keyword to swap places, allowing Bosskatsu to destroy his opponent's trump card. He along with the other creatures secure his first win in the duel. He was presented with the new model of the creature Bosskatsu have been working on, but he dejected the design as it does not look cool and the concept was not his taste. He along with Katta went to school and was targeted by Nokiyomori again. Fortunately, Bosskatsu returns with a new model and turns it to a creature card. Hamukatsu was then used in battle and pilots the new creature, mechanical dragon Briking, Deluxe in battle and scores a win again. On one occasion, he and Bosskatsu talking was caught on camera and the video was posted to a live television talk show where Mimi Tasogare was the host. As a result, the Rare Killers takes note of their rarity and were determined to seize them. Later when Leo Hyakujuu makes an appearance, he noticed Leo's partner Damama being a creature spirit. During the Student Council President rally, he was attracted to a female contestant, only to be petrified in the end when she was revealed to be Maria Ave. He later knocks her away with Hokaben and Bosskatsu. He helps Katta in assembling the deck for the upcoming battles against the Rare Killers. During their encounter against Basara in the stadium, he was used in battle, revealing that he can change in his hamster form outside his own card and enter his card when summoned like the other creature spirits. In the duel field, he was shocked by the change in atmosphere in the duel field due to the effect of Basara's D2 Field cards. Despite doing their best, he and the team got defeated by Basara and Dokindam X, with Dogiragon taken away. Katta was depressed to the point that he and Bosskatsu have to forcefully feed him with extra spicy curry bread to make him feel better. He got surprised that there was one more member of Team Hamukatsu coming in his way. When the last member Katsuemon arrives with an armor card, he introduces himself with Bosskatsu. He fights alongside Katta in a match against Ijiwaru, swapping places with Bosskatsu in the first turns then with Katsuemon as Katsuemon, Blade 3 in the final turn. Retrieving Dogiragon and evolving it with the armor card to form Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, he compares on who is better. When Katta found out that Utsubomi Kazura was inside Duemouse's costume, Hamukatsu and his team pointed out on Katta's embarrassment. He later told to Katta's friends about it, much to Lulu's shock. Katta eventually has a deep crush on Kazura when she was transferred to Katta's class, as Hamukatsu pointed out that he was in love along with his teammates. He and Katsuemon helps Katta assembles the deck and notes on Bosskatsu's absence. He rushes to save Lulu and was used in the duel. In the final turn, he was summoned from the mana zone by Dogiragon's Final Revolution effect and "direct attacks" Kojiro. Before the creature team event, he and his teammates delay the other creature spirits. First, they knock down Tech with a magnet, making Doremi faint by taking advantage of his obsession with cleanliness but Acme has make Damama went to the lion exhibit in the zoo. Eventually, Hamukatsu and Acme make it to the stadium first, though they got into a fight among Damama, Tech, and Doremi, much to the audience's confusion. in the Duel Field]] He duels against Acme who has an unfair advantage of 4 teams against 1 team. In his final attempt to get a win in the final turn, his card starts to glow and evolves into Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind. He eventually summons himself through Dogiragon's Final Revolution ability along with Katsuemon but the duel was put to a halt by an earthquake before he could command a direct attack. During the Scarlet Moon, he along Bosskatsu and Katsuemon sensed the change in energy, in which Dokindam X was reaching its final form. He later relates the experience to Katta, telling him that he does not feel good about the situation. After Katta was defeated by the fully corrupted Basara and fell into depression, Team Hamukatsu devised on strategies to get Katta out of his own fear. He also meets Katsudon for the first time, being given a guide to a location for Katta and the team to become stronger. By using the plan of acting as curry buns, close being to fried in oil and forcefully stuffing into Katta's mouth, they managed to make Katta realize that he should not fall into self-pity and face his own fears in order to win the battle against the dark spirit. This allows Katta to get back into his own usual self and revive his sealed power to connect with creature spirits. He along with Katta's team heads to the next location indicated by Katsudon's guide. Even though it was pinpointed to the playground, Hamukatsu pointed out that the real entrance is somewhere in the playground as one of the characters on the sign was slanted, which was the switch. He activates the switch which reveals 3 hamster wheels for Team Hamukatsu to turn and open the secret passage. They run in the wheel long enough for Katta and his friends to get in first and got in the passage last before it closes. Reaching into the city of hamsters, they were ambushed by the hamster inhabitants. Hamukatsu flips the pages of the guide, which stated that the hamsters here were abandoned pets. Fortunately, the hamsters mistakes Hamukatsu as Katsudon due to their similar appearance, forcing him to play out to their beliefs. After the misunderstanding was resolved, they received the items needed for them to achieve their final form. They plan to return home, but not before having to challenge a dueling hamster to guide them to the exit. in the Duel Field, about to launch off from the launch station]] In a duel against Katta's hamster counterpart, Hamukatsu was summoned through Blue Dragon Earth shield trigger. He leaps into his card with his power-up items; a pair of chopsticks and a saucer, revealing to be a sword and a shield in his creature form as Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1. He conducts Revolution Change with Dogiragon Buster, clashing his sword with the dragon's sword. After Dogiragon Buster's hidden form, Final Dogiragolden have lockdown all of Hamster Katta's creatures, he was summoned again through Scramble Change. He was launched off from the launch station and breaks the last shield. During Katta's trail in the Kirifuda Family Ancestral Lands, Hamukatsu tries to enter the blank card given by Z Kirifuda, though with the combined efforts of Bosskatsu and Katsuemon to create Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go!. In Katta's final battle against the fully mutated Basara and a descending Dormageddon X in space, he was sealed by Dormageddon X's effect. Fortunately, he was unsealed as Katta uses the team spell in good effect and switches places with Dogiragolden. However, as Dogiragolden has destroyed 4 of Dormageddon X's core, the central core was still standing and receives a power-up. Hamukatsu suggests to use him as the main component of a curry bread to feed to Dogiragolden, though Katta was against the idea. Hamukatsu insisted that it was the only way to secure the future of Earth and the creature world, with the creature spirits in Katta's deck agreeing and fight against the copies of Dokindam X. ]] Katta and Team Hamukatsu quickly start work in making the curry bread for Dogiragolden with Hamukatsu as a main component, Hamukatsu was then used as a form of a spell Curry Bread of the Universe and fed himself to Dogiragolden, sacrificing his remaining power to Dogiragolden. Dogiragolden got a major power boost and Hamukatsu's reflection appears alongside Dogiragolden in the final strike on the central core of Dormageddon X. The victory was short-lived as Dormageddon X attempts to kill anyone in its vicinity by self-destructing. Hamukatsu was saved by Dogiragolden and returns to Katta. However, the final battle comes at a heavy cost as Katta loses all of his powers, with the creature spirits being unable to commune in human speech. Hamukatsu lost his creature powers and was released into the wild as a regular hamster. Movies Hamukatsu is the star of the upcoming movie Duel Masters: Hamukatsu and Dogiragon's Great Curry Bread Adventure 3D, a 3D short film. Deck In the special episode, he uses a Fire and Nature Civilization deck including his powered-up form, Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind. Fire Civilization *Ifrit Hand *India Karecchi *Piara Heart Fire and Nature *Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *Briking, Deluxe *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind *Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind *Katsuemon, Blade 3 *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage }} Card Representations * * * * * Trivia *His name is a combination of "Hamster" and "Katsuta" (who is called "Katta"). *Joe Kirifuda wears a toddler poncho in a model of Hamukatsu when he was 3. *He resembles and even shares the same voice actor as Katsudon from the Duel Masters Victory V3 season, which means that they might have a connection. **Coincidentally, Hamukatsu transforms to Katsudon in the second ending of the Versus Revolution season. **In his creature form, he has the same horn and mark, even using the same type of weapon when used in battle. **It was later shown in episode 34 that both Katsudon and Hamukatsu are separate individuals. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Movie Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers Category:Creature Spirits